The adventures of Rubles: Yaing's birthingday
by capainflowers
Summary: Happy birthday, Ver.


The adventures of rubles yaing

Yaings burfday

The door to Rubles room was explodad (haha it's a dad pun) by a big explosive explosion. At that ver moment rubels was jolted awake as she re meme bered what day it was but we gonna stop talking about rubles cus this story and about that lil red bitch

"ITS MY BURFDAY YOU FCUKING NERDS!"

Could be heard beaning yelled across the schul compass. Today was a day that only come about to this day once a year on this very day. It was the day that Yaing was bourne on this day. Yaing ran up ond down the halz of beacon acodomy and punched anybody in the face that they wanted to because it was their birthday and not even the desperte please of ozi pina could get Yaing to stop from getting turnt up in the piece

When she finalaly returned to the dom of which they lived there lives while living at the school, all her team maties where standing there like "bro you hospitolized like 32 people by punching them." But Yaing didnt give any shits. Instead she started planning the most epic of party this entire school would ever see. There would be all kinds off cool shit going on and no one couls stop yaing cause it was their burfing day.

"Doth Yaing always act in such horrid ways on the day of her womb removal?" assed Ba lake. Rubels was all like "Duh you dumb kitty cat talk like normal people for once" and sprayed her with a cold water spray bottle. "I may be the beast, but you all are the savages!" She shrieked in the most posh accent possible.

some time later

And we rejoin the gang as the break up the sixth street fight that yaing had stoorted that day. "Why you so fighting?" someone asked yaing. "HAHA YOU ASK SUCH FOOLISH QUESTIONS!" she said before kicking that person into the sun. The team YRWB (Yaing comes first on her birthdoy) had been hitting up the town going shop to shop and taking anything Yaing wanted because everyone was too afrad to stop her cuz lemme tell that girl had been super sayian since the minute she woke up! At one point someone suggested they go get ice screams but Yaing threatned to "bannana split their fucking skull open" if the suggested such dumb thangs again. Yaing seems to really hate the creamed ice.

When Yaing was satasfyied with what they plundered from the town she went back to the schul to find that team JUNUIPUR had set an suprise party for Yaing! And they damn well better have or she would break Jaun's tiny weak arms. There was a bomb ass cake like the one from portal but like a gagilion timess bigar and not a lie. Some sweet musics and tons of fronds thats they had made while at at beacon. It seemed George Glass was absent but Wiesse claims she's never heard of that guy at our skul.

Many memes and good laughs where shared while at this partA. "It's tiome 4 the birthday punches!" yelled jaun who was turin it up on tha dance 4r. Rebelses head snapped in that direction. She had lurned at a VERy young age not to sugest to the birthday punched.

"Yes, Jaun. I suppose it is." Yaing's voice was scary monotone and flat as she oh so casually went over un punched jaun into orbit. Rest in RIP jaun.

"I think u just punch my bfriend into the sun." Pyrarararah interjected.

Yaing turned her head and body into Pyrararara's direction and replied "WELL AINT THAT JUST THE WAY." And it was. It was just the way.

MORE TIME LATER

It was the Noraman who anounced that Yaing's special birfday present had aravied. The doors to the parta rom were kicked down and Ver (tha person) was carried in on a throne by all of their anime wives. Ver Million, and Minty to name a few. I would name more but Ver is ver secretive about there wives.

(YES THIS MEANS YOU ARE A CANON CHARACTER IN THE RUBLES VERSE NOW)

*QUE MONTAGE OF DANCING AND PARTYING TO VARIOUS VOCALOID AND PARAMORE SONGS*

Shit was the cronkest of partays that bacan asodomy had eVER scene.

And then they all lived happly ever after and some people say that Jaun is still orbiting the sun to this very day

*IN LOVING MOMERY OF JAUN FARC. MAY HE RIP IN PASTA*

this hurt my head to write so much.


End file.
